Bakura
by Rayeth
Summary: This is a one shot fic about Bakura. It was inspired by Dark Flareon's "My own Prison". If you're reading this, Dark Flareon, don't worry, I didn't anything from your great fic except the idea that Bakura wants his own body. well, anyway, READ AND REVIE


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou, if I did, it would be a lot more dark than it already is. 

Note: This is about Bakura. I had intended for this to turn out different but oh well.... If this makes no sense, don't blame me, I did this at 2 am. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'No one. Not that I expected anyone. I don't want anyone...I think.... ' Bakura looked around. Rain dripped from his soaking hair. 'I don't care, why should I?' Wind whipped against his damp body as he leaned against the rough wall of a building. He leaned back his head and closed his eyes. 'I can still see you in my memories. Why do you torment me?' Bakura put his head on his knees. 'I don't want to remember you. Why was it too late for me to mend my ways? Why do I always think about you?' In his mind's eye, he saw a solemn face, so similar to his, yet so different. A pair of haunting chocolate brown eyes stared back at him. 

'Every time I....' He looked down at the once warm ring upon his chest. He gently picked it up and stared at it. 'You did this for me? Why? Why for me?' The ring glinted a dull gold as he turned it in his hand. 'I got what I wanted, but...do I still? You....' He remembered Ryou at the hospital. He had suffered for the game between him and Yami Malik while Bakura had hid. He remembered looking at Ryou from his soul room. His other had looked so frail and weak. He also remembered breaking into Ryou's soul room. It had infuriated him that his pathetic weakling of a hikari wasn't healing fast enough. The soul room was so cold, sad, and empty. A lone bed held the limp body of his other in the near center of the room. The only thing that had warmed the room was a candle shining brightly, the candle of hope. The room itself had bought a shiver up his spine. As he had reached Ryou, he looked around the room once more. The walls reflected a world of sadness and pain, himself. He hadn't realized that it had pained his other so much that he had hurt him, them, everyone, but that didn't bother him. He loved pain. His life used to be filled with pain, it still was. Looking at the last wall, he saw something that amazed him. It was his own memories of his life, when he was alive. It showed every beating he had gotten, all the life lessons that made him sinister and cruel. Bakura hadn't known that his hikari knew about his life in Egypt but then again, he wouldn't care, would he? Bakura had approached Ryou just when his eyes had slowly fluttered open. "Yami..." "Don't call me that, you weak coward!" That was when Ryou had done something that amazed him still today, he had laughed. It wasn't a lighthearted laugh; it was a bitter laugh, more of a cough. "I am weak, I know that, you've proven that to me many times, more than I can count. But a coward? I know I'm dying so I'll say these last words. Let me finish them before you give me my last beating. I talked to Yuugi; he had told me that in his eyes, I was never a coward. I know I get scared easily and can never stand up for myself but he said I wasn't the coward, it was you. He said that...you always left me to sort out the trouble when you weren't brave enough to face it. I guess I wouldn't have chosen to be the one suffering. I know I am a coward, everyone has said or thought that, haven't they? Yami...I want to die, but you want to live. I know I am a coward to want to die and this proves it. My parents...when have they ever been around? My friends...do they even consider me as a friend? I guess I just tag along with them. You were the only one that has ever been anywhere near me for long. I guess if you had had the choice, you would've left me too? I...don't have much to live for...but you do...you are not a coward like me...people know you exist, unlike me. No one really ever wants me, no one did. I think...it would be better if you...took my body...I'm gonna die anyway...I'm not strong enough to live...." Ryou had choked on his breath and then had given a final smile, a soft, Ryou-like smile. Bakura had stood there as the candle went from the breath of air that was no longer there. The soul room disappeared and the world around him fell into darkness. 

Before that had happened, he had doubted whether he still had human feelings. That experience had left no doubt. He had never cried before, well, never for others. But this time, it was different. 'Why? This life.... What did I do to deserve it? You left me! How could you! After all we've been through.... Did you hate me so much that you wanted to die to get rid of me? I would have left....but I guess I wouldn't have back then. I have changed...I think.... No one has been there to tell me... Why did you leave, damnit!! Why?' Bakura punched the ground, making his fingers bleed. He watched the blood trail from his knuckles to join the small pool of blood on the dirt. 'I want to die...to yell at you...for leaving me. Of all the torture I put you through, you tortured me the most...by leaving me alone. Damn it!!! Why did you leave me!!!??! I need you.... I have to live, for your sake, I have to live for you.' Slowly, Bakura stood up. He walked up a road that looked vaguely familiar, but he didn't care. 'I have no place in the world. You should be here. You were my reason to exist.... I didn't know how much I had hurt you.... If I had known...that you were going to leave me. I was selfish! I learned my ways! Why is it too late? Why? ...I didn't get to say goodbye...and to tell you...I'm sorry...my hikari.' 

Note: How was it? Click on the lovely lavender button and tell me. 


End file.
